Dear Luka
by Kisaramix
Summary: Sometimes all you need is someone who will listen. Miku didn't expect for anyone to reply back, though... Negitoro. One-shot.


**To be honest, I don't know where this came from. But it's here now, all typed up and pretty, so I figured I'd publish it.**

 **This fanfic is for the ones who ever wanted someone to just listen to them.**

* * *

Dear Luka

 _03 August, 20XX_

 _My name is Hatsune Miku. I am a 15 year old girl going into my first year of high school, and I have two best friends named Len and Rin. I live with my older stepsister, Gumi. I have a dad and a stepmother (who I will refer to as Mom, as I've known her my entire life), and I go to a new school named Crypton High._

 _I'm fairly sure that I'll be able to make some friends this time. Middle school was a terrible time for me, so I mostly stayed with Len and Rin as much as possible. Sadly, we didn't have a lot of classes together._

 _I'm… not sure what else I'm supposed to write about. This is the first time I've ever written in a diary. I guess I should start out my entry with "Dear Diary," or something like that. My friend Neru gave me this diary a few years ago for a late Christmas present, and I always felt really bad for never using it._

 _I'll describe what you look like. You have a soft, plush-like front cover with gold trim, and you have two cerulean gems on the front. There's a place to put a pen on the side of the journal. You also have a bunch of shimmery golden notes that are randomly placed around. I really like how soft you feel…_

 _I think I'll end my entry here. Maybe we can talk later? Well, not talk, but you can listen to me. Maybe I'll come up with a name for you. For now, I'll call you… 03. Because it's the third of the month today. Don't worry, I'll find a better name for you. I'll see you later, 03._

 _~Miku_

* * *

 _06 August, 20XX_

 _Dear 03,_

 _It's been a few days since I've last written in you. I apologize for that. I feel like I'm going to have a hard time writing in here daily, so I'll put you on my nightstand so I can remember to write in you every night. Today was boring. We went to go buy uniforms for me and Gumi today, since we're both starting out new in this school. Crypton High is a private school, so they require us to wear this navy blazer, white polo shirt, and red plaid skirt. They have a specific place where we have to get our uniforms because all the uniforms are custom made._

 _Sorry, I bored you there, right? It's just that my life is pretty much uneventful, except for middle school. Middle school was… a dark time for me. I don't know if I can write down everything in you. There was so much drama, so much betrayal, and… I don't know if I can stomach all the things I've said, done, and witnessed._

 _Maybe I can write down a small thing from middle school in here each day. I'll start now._

 _Oh, I figured out a name for you. I had been walking back home with Rin and Len from the library a few months ago, and we passed by this playground. We watched a few kids for a minute and commented on how lucky they were. They had no worries at all. Then this girl ran by us and trampled on a bright blue flower. I felt so bad for it. So I decided to name you "Ruka" in honor of it. Well, Luka would be better, actually. It flows a lot better, and it's prettier. Your name is now Luka, Luka._

 _Okay, I forgot that I was supposed to write about middle school. But it's already 10:37, and I'm supposed to get my hair cut tomorrow. That won't happen, though, because I love my long teal hair. It reaches my thighs, by the way. Maybe I should describe what I look like._

 _I have long teal hair, and I usually style it in twin tails. I have matching teal eyes, and I'm pretty small (but not as small as Rin). I have long legs and a short waist, though, so I actually look a bit taller than I really am. I weigh… 40 kilograms? It's been a while since I've last weighed myself. I'm 155 centimeters, I think. Oh well, that's pretty much me._

 _I'll stop here. I hope tomorrow goes well._

 _~Miku_

* * *

 _07 August, 20XX_

 _Dear Luka,_

 _I got my hair trimmed today. I was really happy that Mom didn't make me cut my hair any shorter. She doesn't really like my hair to be long. She wants it to be shorter, kind of like Gumi's length. But Gumi convinced her to leave my hair alone._

 _I got a bad memory today. Rin brought up one of those people by accident in our conversation, and I couldn't help but start crying. It was about middle school. I should probably write about it in here, since you're my diary. I hope I won't cry on you. You're too pretty to have your delicate pages ruined._

 _I'll start with my first year in middle school. Okay, so I was this really happy kid who had no idea how harsh the world can be. Here comes drama. I was showing my new friend Teto around the school (it was the middle of the semester, and she had transferred schools) when all of a sudden a group of girls ambushed me from the bathroom. There was about four or five of them, I think. And they started to hit and punch me, and one of them pulled my hair really hard. There was this other girl who punched me in the stomach, and I threw up on her shoes. All of the girls got mad at me, and Teto ran away because she got scared. I cried so much, and the girls only laughed at me._

 _It turns out that they thought I was a teacher's pet, and they hated teacher's pets. I didn't want to go to school the next day, but I had to. It was a terrible week for me. I never told a teacher or my parents about this because those girls threatened to hurt Teto and Len and Rin. I'm sorry, I'm crying now, but at least I didn't cry on your pages. Thanks for listening, Luka. I'm really grateful that you listen to me without judging… but I guess you have to, since you're a diary. Ah, now I'm talking to inanimate objects. Oh well. At least inanimate objects accept me for who I am._

 _I'm really sad now, Luka. So I'm going to bed early, even though it's only eight o'clock. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Goodnight, my lovely Luka._

* * *

Miku placed the tip of her pen on her bottom lip and stared outside her window. It had turned dark outside, although a bit of sun peeked from the horizon, and Miku was tired. Miku wiped away a few tears that still lingered on the edges of her eyes. She really was a crybaby sometimes.

"I wish I had someone like Luka," Miku murmured to herself, petting the plushy diary. The two cerulean gems on the front cover glimmered at her from the light of the lamp. Someone to confide in, someone to relieve her stress, someone to just listen. Unfortunately, there weren't many people who would do what Miku wished. Miku sighed as she set aside the pink diary and pen, pushing her sheets away from her with her feet as she did that. It was hot outside, and Gumi insisted that the air conditioning only be used when everyone was awake. Miku had been staring at that same diary for the past hour, and she could hear the soft snores of Gumi from her bedroom.

"I feel really alone, you know," Miku called out to the diary. Of course, no one answered her. The tealette turned off the lamp and tried to settle into a deep slumber, lifting up her pajama top to her waist as she did that.

Sleep didn't happen, though. With a frustrated grunt, Miku heaved herself out of her bed and walked downstairs in her bare feet, her only companion being the sounds of her steps. Miku entered the kitchen and opened up the fridge, peering at the slim pickings she had to choose from: a leftover box of pizza, two different flavors of yogurt, and some rice greeted Miku's eyes. The tealette randomly chose one of the yogurts and peeled off the lid with ease, downing the thing without using a spoon. Miku smacked her mouth satisfyingly before leaning back into a chair.

After Miku finished her snack, she retreated upstairs into her room, locking the door behind her and noticed that her room was still hot. What she didn't notice was that her pen had fallen off her nightstand.

* * *

When Miku woke up, she heard the sound of her diary's cover slamming open. Miku was in for a surprise when she read the page that it had opened to.

"What the…" Miku gaped at the page in the diary. Written clearly, in Miku's favorite color, was the simple teal phrase, "Hello! I am Luka." Miku tenderly touched the area where the words were and was surprised to see that there were no indentations where the pen would have pressed against the paper.

'Strange…' Miku observed, flipping to the next page, which was blank. How could this have happened? Miku opened and closed the diary experimentally. The ink was dry, and the pages were crisp and untouched.

'Maybe I accidentally wrote that down last night. I was really tired, after all,' Miku mused as she placed the diary back on her nightstand. Miku did nothing for a few seconds, and suddenly burst out into chuckles.

"I really am an idiot. I'm imagining things," Miku said, laughing and insulting herself as she got dressed for the morning. Miku picked out a pair of light colored mid-thigh jean shorts, a simple green tank top with the number '39' written across the chest area, and a pair of blue flip flops that were hidden underneath the bed.

"I mean, I _had_ to have written that. Diaries don't just write words by themselves, right?" Miku asked no one. Her question echoed off the walls of her bedroom. Miku cleared her throat nervously and headed over to the bathroom.

* * *

"Miku, you've gotta buy this for me!" Gumi pleaded, holding out a trendy shirt with billowy sleeves. Miku shook her head.

"You spent your birthday money the very day you received it. On make up and clothes, no less. No way I'm buying that for you," Miku scolded the taller girl.

"Eh~" Gumi whined childishly, holding up the shirt to her nose. "But I can't help it! There's too many cool clothes to buy! Miku, won't you-" Gumi stopped when she realized that Miku had already walked off ahead of her to another part of the store. Gumi scowled at the obvious answer Miku was giving her.

"Ah, wait up!"

Gumi thought that Miku was too gloomy for her own good, and decided that an emergency shopping trip was called for. But…

"What's the point of shopping if you don't buy anything?!" Gumi nearly shrieked out in frustration as she watched Miku glance over clothes with an uninterested eye.

"Because," Miku replied, "I didn't even want to go shopping. This was your idea. And I'm not 'so gloomy and dark that even the rain clouds above are brighter than me,' as you kindly told me. I was just feeling a bit off this morning," Miku explained, clucking her tongue at the price tag of a particular brand of clothing. Gumi nearly facepalmed herself.

"The point of shopping is to spend without worrying about anything at home!" Gumi persisted. Miku waved her arm in Gumi's direction as if she was waving off an annoying fly.

"Fly off, little social butterfly. Leave me and your popularity alone." Gumi sighed deeply and lazily wrapped an arm around her younger stepsister.

"Listen, Miku, my friends have been talking about you and they see that you're all down in the dumps-"

"Why are you even talking about me to your friends?"

"And," Gumi continued, pretending as if she wasn't cut off, "they decided that you need a little excitement in your life. So we're going to a party later on tonight, so you gotta buy something nice, for you and me!" Gumi held up the shirt from earlier with a hopeful shine in her green eyes. Miku pushed away the shirt in disgust.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay home. I'm out of here," Miku said in a firm tone as she left the chic store with the dim lights. Gumi watched her go off with a nostalgic expression.

"Geez, Miku. What happened to the happy girl I once knew? She's in there, I bet. I think that you just need something to help rescue her out."

* * *

Miku threw herself back on her bed, enjoying the cool feeling of her sheets as Miku rolled around.

"I love the air conditioning system… I love the air conditioning system… " Miku chanted, groaning when she realized that the precious chilly air would disappear again tonight.

'Ugh…'

SWISH.

Miku's eyes snapped open, and she quickly sat up. The diary…

It was open again.

Miku grabbed the small book and flipped through the pages rapidly, only to find out that it was exactly the same as before. There were still three entries from before, and that one sentence was still on a separate page. Miku grumbled as she grabbed her pen, pulling her knees up as she began to write. Maybe this really was in her head, after all.

* * *

 _08 August, 20XX_

 _Dear Luka,_

 _I had this crazy idea that you responded to me this morning. But it turns out that I probably wrote in you when I was all sleepy and dazed. That doesn't matter, though. I wish I could talk to you, but you are just a diary. And the point of diaries are so the writer can write down their thoughts and feelings, right?_

* * *

Miku's hand hovered over the next blank line. That's what she said, but… weren't diaries supposed to be the place where you told the truth?

Miku glanced back down and stared at the line that she had been about to write on. Written in neat, teal handwriting, was the simple word, "Correct."

Miku blinked as she held up the pen, stupidly shaking it around.

"I must have wrote that down while I was thinking. I must have answered my own question," Miku told herself, trying to to make herself believe that that was indeed what had happened.

But her pen's ink was purple. Not teal.

'I must have picked up another pen… while I was writing…" Miku tried to reason with herself. Miku began writing in the diary once again, crossing out the extra word as she continued.

* * *

Correct. _I'm sorry, I accidentally answered my own question. Wait, why am I even apologizing? You're a nonliving thing. But I guess it's because I refer to you as 'you', as if you were a real person. It's only natural, I suppose, since I gave you a name. Again, I wish that you were a real person. I bet you would be the most kindest, most understanding, most loving person ever. I wish_

* * *

Miku didn't finish the sentence as she had clenched her fist around the pen in frustration, and it took all her willpower not to rip out the page and throw it away. The world wasn't fair at all. There were no people like that in reality. Everyone wanted something, even if they said they didn't. A perfect example of that was earlier, when Gumi said she was trying to help Miku cheer up. She didn't want to help Miku; she wanted a free shirt.

"Ah, I'm getting angry again, aren't I?" Miku asked the diary, her voice immediately softening. There was no point getting angry at something that wouldn't change.

* * *

 _But I do want change, Luka. I want my days to be better. I don't want to worry about the past stuff, like what happened in middle school. I don't want to be like this anymore. I want to be happy all the time, and I want to be honest. I don't want to think about those guys who touched me in my last year of middle school, and I don't want to think about what that girl said to me during the summer. I just want it all to go away, and be reborn as a new person…._

* * *

"...ku. Mi… ku…"

A voice called out from the darkness, and Miku could see the outline of an ethereal being emerge from the shadows, and the world instantly glowed with brightness. Miku squinted against the blinding light as the person walked over to Miku. Miku instantly lowered her head. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see the person at all.

The person stopped in front of Miku, and judging from the person's feet, the tealette noticed that the person had very pale skin and light blue nail polish on the elegant toenails. Wait, could toenails be elegant?

"Miku." The person's voice made Miku shrink back into herself. 'What does this thing want from me?' Miku wondered.

The ethereal being smiled as she gracefully placed her hand on Miku's teal hair.

"I just want to talk, Miku. I'll be here for you…." The divine voice faded away, and so did the brightness. Miku looked up and panicked. Where was it? Where was she?

"Wait a minute!" Miku yelled, breaking out into a run. "Who are you?"

The voice spoke out, only this time Miku couldn't see anything at all.

"A friend, Miku." And Miku could've sworn that the person was smiling as she said that.

The sun winked at Miku from the horizon, and white began to envelope Miku's vision…

* * *

"Whoa, Miku. That was some crazy dream," Rin commented. Miku nodded even though Rin was on the other line and wouldn't be able to see her.

"Yeah, it was crazy. I almost forgot it this morning, too," Miku added. Rin hummed nonchalantly for a few seconds, and then responded.

"Well, maybe this is a sign."

"A sign for what?"

"I don't know, Miku! Maybe you can figure it out. Listen, I gotta go. Len really wants to go to this awesome amusement park a couple of hours away, and it has a special discount at noon, and only at noon. So I have to go now if I want to get discounted entrance tickets." Rin paused for a second and continued her sentence. "Actually, how about you come with us? It would be fun! We haven't hung out in a really long time, and it's not good to leave your best friends alone!" Rin said playfully.

"Mm…"

"Miku, get your short little self over here. It's been far too long since we've hung out. We're going to an amusement park!"

"... You're shorter than me, you know."

"That doesn't matter. Just be here in five minutes."

* * *

Miku tapped her train card against the card reader and exited the ticket gate. Len and Rin followed soon after, and the two waited for the next train to the city where the amusement park was located. Rin instantly started up a conversation to avoid silence. Rin hated silence.

"So I was thinking that we ride the five most bad-ass rides there with our hands up the entire time! How about it? We'll be famous! We'll call ourselves 'The People Who Rebel Against Safety Rails Trio!" Len shook his head, his small short ponytail bobbing as he did that.

"Rin, that's too long to say. We should call ourselves 'The No-Hands Group.'" Len suggested. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes, and the blonde twins began to argue over what to call their made up organization. Miku merely gave a small smile as the train arrived into the station.

* * *

Miku quietly opened the door to her house and shut it behind her with a soft click. The amusement park was fun, but it wasn't anything special. However, Miku did feel a bit happier after a long day of hanging out with the twins. As she took her shoes off, she yelled out a "I'm home!" to anyone that might have heard her. A chorus of "Welcome home!"s greeted Miku's ears, and Miku popped into the kitchen to check on her mother. As usual, she was sitting on a stool by the counter with a small piece of paper. She was compiling a grocery list and figuring out what she was making for dinner, most likely. Miku went upstairs to her room and got a change of clothes and a towel for a bath, and stopped in her tracks when she saw the empty space. Miku's eyes flashed with fear as she dove to the nightstand, where the diary was supposed to be.

After much scrambling and digging around for the small thing, Miku finally found it between her bed and wall. With a relieved sigh, Miku sank to the floor.

"You have no idea how scared I was just now," Miku told the pink diary truthfully. Naturally, the diary didn't say anything back. Miku lightly tossed the diary back and forth in her hands, making sure that she didn't grip it too hard. It embarrassed her to admit it, but Miku had gotten quite fond of Luka. Which was almost sad in the fact that Luka was just a diary.

'Imagine. I look forward more to an hour of writing than to a party,' Miku thought with an amused smile to herself. With lighter spirits, Miku gently put the diary back to its rightful place and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

 _12 August, 20XX_

 _Dear Luka,_

 _Yes, I know. It's been a few days since I've last written in you. But I was busy._

* * *

'No,' Miku decided. 'No lying to Luka.'

* * *

 _Okay, I wasn't too busy, actually. I only went to the amusement park with Rin and Len, and that was two days ago. The truth is that I was a bit scared that I might be losing it. I kept thinking about how I had written those words, and couldn't remember writing them. So I thought that I needed to stop writing for a little bit._

'There," Miku thought, ending the sentence with a small period. 'Now I'll talk about the dream.' As Miku placed her pen beside the last sentence, something amazing happened that Miku would never forget.

* * *

 _Hello. It's me, Miku. I'm Luka, your diary. I want to thank you for using me for these past few days. I also want to thank you for not dropping me or ripping me to pieces. I really appreciate it. I would be happy to talk to you and give you advice on anything you need._

* * *

Miku dropped the diary and scooted as far away as she could, nearly screaming from fright.

The diary wrote back. Miku was sure of it. Miku wasn't going insane. To make sure that what just happened was real, Miku cautiously approached the diary.

No, not 'the diary.'

Miku cautiously approached Luka.

* * *

 _Ow, that hurt a little. But I understand that you became scared. Would you like to talk about it? Keeping one's feelings bottled up inside them is not good for the mind. It creates bad stress, and that eventually takes a toll on one's health. That is why it is good for one to express their thoughts and concerns, whether it be by voice or pen._

* * *

With shaking fingers, Miku read the paragraph again. She really was going crazy. That was the only reason Miku could come up with for the diary's responses. But… was Miku really crazy? If Miku was crazy, then wouldn't she NOT know she was crazy?

"I must be stupid, then," Miku muttered as she picked up her pen.

* * *

 _Can I ask a series of questions about you, Luka?_

 _But of course. Ask away, Miku._

 _Okay. Um, what are you, first of all? I don't think diaries are supposed to answer back to me. Also, can you… bold your letters? So I can convince myself that I'm not writing your replies._

 _ **Gladly, Miku.**_

 _ **Diary: a book in which one keeps a daily record of events and experiences. Also known as a datebook. The word diary comes from the Latin-**_

 _Are you being sarcastic?_

 _ **A bit. I thought you would appreciate some humor. I can see that you're smiling.**_

 _You can see me?_

 _ **Kind of. It's hard to explain.**_

 _Okay, I won't press you then. But I do want to know this: how can you write back to me?_

 _ **Unfortunately, Miku, I cannot answer that question. I am deeply sorry for that.**_

 _No, no no! It's fine! I totally understand. Well, I don't understand, but I can understand that you can't answer everything. Alright, I'll pick an easier question. Um, what's your favorite color?_

… _**Favorite color? Hm, I didn't expect that question. Well, I'm a pink diary, so my favorite color is pink.**_

 _Classic. Okay, next question. Are you human?_

 _ **Hm. I'm not so much a human, but rather a being that shares human values. I can be human, but I am not a human. Do you understand?**_

 _I think so. Alright, another question: are you a boy, or are you a girl? And what age are you?_

 _ **That's two questions, Miku. But anyways. I am a female, and if you were to compare my life span to a human's life span, you could say I am a young adult entering their twenties.**_

 _Wow. Just… wow. One more question: will I ever be able to see you? I mean, besides in this diary._

 _ **Most likely not. I… don't like to use my main form. It's safer for me and you if I stay in this form.**_

 _So you're not a diary?_

 _ **I am in the form of a diary, so I am a diary.**_

 _That's not what I meant, Luka._

 _ **Oh Miku, I wish things weren't like this. But I will do my best to be your diary! You can count on me!**_

 _You're already doing such a good job, Luka. I can count on you for anything._

* * *

Miku closed the diary - Luka, not the diary - shut, and hugged Luka's pink covers. She wasn't crazy. This was real. Miku opened Luka and checked the pages. Their conversation was still there, and the only thing different was the bolded words added to the end of the page: "Good night, sweet Miku."

* * *

From then on, Miku carried Luka everywhere - to the library, to the mall, and, when September rolled in, to school.

Miku looked at herself in the mirror, twisting her body this way and that. The uniform fit well - the navy blazer was perfect on the shoulders, the shirt wasn't baggy, the tie was snug and properly knotted, and the red plaid skirt was just the right length.

'Good,' Miku thought, nodding to herself. She quickly put on a pair of navy knee socks and Mary Janes, flashing a quick smile to herself in the mirror before fixing her hair into her standard pigtails. But…

* * *

 _Luka, I need advice._

 _ **I would be happy to help you, Miku.**_

 _Should I put my hair into pigtails, or change my hairstyle?_

 _ **That depends on you, Miku. But I can help you make a decision. How would you like to present yourself?**_

 _Mm, I want to feel a little more responsible. And mature. I want to be a strong, confident girl._

 _ **I see. I may have an idea. Would you like me to show you?**_

 _How?_

 _ **Close your eyes, Miku. And remember, I can see if you really are closing your eyes, so don't peek.**_

 _Fine, fine._

 _Thank you, Luka._

* * *

Miku closed her eyes, squeezing them shut to prevent her from opening them out of curiosity. After what seemed like an eternity, Miku became antsy. She didn't feel any different.

"Luka," Miku whispered. "I'm going to open my eyes, so if you're finished, don't say anything. If you're not, give me some sort of sign." Miku waited a few seconds, and after a moment of silence, she peeked an eye open and gasped at the image in the mirror.

Soft teal hair fell into layered waves. Bangs neatly framed the round face. An interesting brown headband with a wavy golden line pattern adorned the top of the head.

It wasn't a bad look. No, far from it. It was a beautiful, almost regal hairstyle.

"Wow…" Miku breathed as she touched the headband lightly. Fumbling for Luka, Miku opened up the page where they had left off and started writing.

* * *

 _You're amazing, Luka! I didn't even know hair could look so effortless and great!_

 _ **Hehehe. I'm glad you like it. It's my personal hairstyle.**_

 _Really? Thanks for telling me that. Now I can kind of visualize what you look like._

 _ **Don't worry about what I look like. You go have a wonderful first day of school. Okay?**_

 _I will! Thanks, Luka! I owe you!_

 _ **You don't owe me anything, Miku. It was my pleasure.**_

* * *

"Hey." Miku turned towards the voice. A blue haired boy waved at her from behind her. Miku nervously glanced at the teacher, who was introducing himself by writing his name on the chalkboard, before waving back shyly. The blue haired boy grinned.

"My name's Kaito. What's yours?" Why was this boy talking to Miku? She decided it wouldn't hurt to answer his question.

"I'm Miku," she curtly responded, facing the front as she said that. A few seconds later Miku felt a tap on her shoulder. Miku turned around again, and Kaito passed Miku a small slip of paper.

'What are you writing in that journal? Do you like writing stories?' Miku protectively drew Luka closer to her as she read that. Kaito seemed nice enough, but Miku didn't want anyone to see Luka.

'It's something personal. As for stories, I prefer to read them rather than writing them.' Miku tapped her pen on her desk before adding an extra sentence. 'Do you like writing stories?' Miku passed the note back and lightly paid attention to the teacher. Soon enough, Kaito had tapped Miku again and passed back the note. Miku unfolded and scanned it swiftly.

'I do. Would you like to read them sometime? Maybe at lunch? Or if you're not busy after school, we could hang out at this ice cream parlor I like. What do you think?' Miku trembled at the thought of being alone with Kaito. Miku hastily scribbled back an excuse and handed the note to Kaito.

Moments later Kaito passed back the note.

'I see. Well, maybe another time, right?'

* * *

"You're kidding," Gumi said as she applied her false eyelashes, her face close to the mirror. Miku shook her head.

"I didn't know what to do. So I told him I was going to eat lunch with Len and Rin, and that I was busy after school." Gumi gave Miku a look, placing her hands on her hips. She was currently half dressed in a miniskirt and loose socks, and a button down shirt hung on her shoulders, exposing her black bra.

"Lighten up, Miku. He was obviously asking you out on a date. You've got to let yourself loose. Like me." Gumi said as she changed into a crop top. Miku gave Gumi a look.

"Because you're a good role model, right? What with your late nights and all..." Gumi winced in false hurt.

"Ah, the pain! But seriously Miku. One date couldn't hurt. And you don't have to go out with him, either. You can just be friends. Face it - Len and Rin are going to Yamaha, so you're not going to see them as often. I'm not saying you should create a new circle of friends - Len and Rin are actually pretty great - but you can't go three years without a single new friend at Crypton. Or any high school, for that matter." Miku played with her hair and said nothing. Gumi changed out of her skirt into a pair of jeggings and grabbed a pair of Vans, hooking on small handbag over her elbow. The greenette swabbed on a dab of sparkly pink lip gloss and rubbed her lips together before pointing at Miku.

"Just try to make a few acquaintances in class, at the very least. High school is supposed to be fun. Think about it." And with that, Gumi pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and exited the room with a "I'll be back at eleven!"

* * *

 _02 September, 20XX - Evening_

 _Dear Luka,_

 _I don't know what to do. I've wanted new friends for a long time, and I had a chance today. Kaito was the first person to talk to me, and a lot of other people wanted to talk to me - but I kind of blew them off. What should I do?_

 _ **That depends. What do you want me to help you with? Do you feel shy when people approach you? Or are you conflicted with the idea of growing apart from your friends Len and Rin?**_

 _Mm, both._

 _ **Well, this is just my opinion, so don't make a decision based on what I say. I think that you have become detached from people for far too long. A person needs to go out of their comfort zone every once in a while, and you have stayed within your room while your stepsister Gumi has continued to expand her horizons. The only reason you go out at all, in fact, is because your friends Len and Rin invite you to places.**_

 _ **So what I suggest is that you say, "Good morning," to everyone in your classroom tomorrow. Take the opportunity to chat with each person throughout the day. And when the day is over, call Len and Rin and set up a day where you three can enjoy each other.**_

 _Whoa. As harsh as that is, you really cleared my mind._

 _ **I am pragmatic when it comes to matters like these. But I do this for you, Miku.**_

 _Haha, yeah. Thanks, Luka. Say, maybe I should go out with that Kaito guy. What do you think?_

… _**I'm not sure. Why do you want to hang out with him?**_

 _To expand my horizons!_

… _**I see.**_

 _Luka? Is something wrong?_

 _ **It's nothing. I'm here to help you. If you really want to hang out with him, I'm not stopping you. It's just…**_

 _Just what? Tell me Luka. I care about you, too. I don't care about him if it concerns you._

 _ **Oh, Miku. Sweet Miku. I would just get a bit lonely without you, that's all. But for you to be happy, I would gladly wait for-**_

 _No. That's it, I've made up my mind. I'm not hanging out with him._

 _ **Miku-**_

 _I'd rather hang out and spend a night with you, Luka._

* * *

A few weeks later, Miku was humming happily as she popped in a mouthful of rice with her chopsticks, jotting down a reply to Luka as she chewed. High school was great - the work was challenging, there was more freedom, and Miku felt like a responsible young adult.

"I feel happy," Miku said as she wrote down those exact words. "It's all thanks to you, Luka." Miku waited a few seconds, and Luka's message appeared. Miku smiled at Luka's response.

Miku had made a few acquaintances - an athletic girl named Cul, a quiet girl named Yukari, and a soft-spoken boy named Piko - and made sure to catch up with Len and Rin from time to time. Miku could honestly say that she was living an ideal high school life, and was very much pleased with herself. All thanks to Luka, of course.

From across the room, several boys had noticed a certain teal haired girl. A plan was made. The intentions were not innocent. A wrong would be committed later on. But for now, the tealette continued to write to her precious friend, and her smile was one that showed pure happiness.

The teal haired girl's eyes crinkled as she began to giggle at what the diary had said, and sunlight reflected off her long eyelashes.

* * *

"Sooooo… how was your day?" Gumi asked nonchalantly, her blazer tied precariously around her waist, her tie loosened, and her skirt rolled up ten centimeters. Miku warily eyed Gumi's top, which the greenette had unfastened the first two buttons, and answered Gumi's question.

"It was wonderful. What's with the look? You look like a kogal," Miku stated. Gumi huffed in exasperation.

"That's what I was going for, dummy. These uniforms are so boring, and I've been wanting to try the gal look for a while. I really like it. Especially the short skirt. I feel so free and alive!" Gumi shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. Miku shook her head and continued to walk side by side with Gumi.

"Are you heading off with Lily and Gakupo later on?" Miku questioned, knowing her older stepsister had most likely made plans. Gumi nodded, confirming Miku's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm going to be out for a few hours. I'm also bringing along a few friends I just made today. A second-year exchange student named SeeU, a second-year named Ia and a third-year named Meiko. They're pretty chill, and they're gals, too."

"I see. Well, be careful on your way home, Gumi, okay?" Miku told the green haired girl. Gumi grinned and gave Miku a thumbs up.

"Gotcha, little sis!"

"Don't call me 'little sis'."

"I have to! It's because you don't call me 'big sis'!"

"You're too immature to be worthy of that title."

"Miku~!"

* * *

Miku panted as she ran down the alley, nearly tripping on a stray as she sprinted away from the group of guys that had followed her.

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you," one of them called out. The rest of the group laughed at that statement. Miku raced on as she gasped for air, her lungs and heart already working full throttle. But they were catching up…

Why didn't she just go with Gumi? That would have prevented this situation. But no, Miku had to be the good girl and head straight towards home.

A brick wall suddenly showed up in front of Miku's eyes, and Miku slowed down rapidly as she tried to figure out a way out.

Miku's heart sank when she realized she was surrounded by more brick walls. She could hear the footsteps of the boys crescendo in volume, and Miku accepted the fact that she was probably in for a great deal of trauma. Miku sighed as she leaned against the wall and sank down into a crouch, hugging her knees for comfort.

The footsteps grew louder, then stopped. Miku didn't dare to look up and only squeezed her eyes shut.

A few yelps of surprise, the sickening sound of a head hitting the pavement, and the pattering of retreating footsteps caused Miku to snap her eyes open and fixate her view in front of her. There, with her back facing Miku, was a taller girl with long, wavy pink hair, a simple white dress, and high, brown boots. But what made Miku ogle was the fact that the girl turned around to face Miku, and her cerulean eyes seemed to glow with a tinge of red at the rims of her irises.

The girl's pink lips curled into a reassuring smile, and the red seemed to have disappeared as quickly as Miku had seen it. The girl held out a pale hand, and Miku stared at it in awe. Such pretty hands… such pretty light blue nail polish…

Light blue nail polish…

"You're the person from my dream," Miku said in astonishment. The girl nodded once and offered a small smile.

"You're…" Miku couldn't bring herself to say it; it was absurd to try to connect the two. But two miracles didn't happen to the same person by coincidence, right?

"Luka," the girl finished Miku's sentence. Miku gulped as the girl drew nearer. Those soft pink lips kept its warm smile as they gently kissed the tealette's forehead.

Miku shivered; not from the cold, not from fear, but from the sudden warmth that she experienced. Just the touch of this girl made Miku feel like she had fulfilled some unknown destiny.

"It's me, Miku. I'm Luka, your diary." And with that, Miku began to tear up as she flung herself at the taller girl, not caring if she seemed unstable or clingy.

Miku breathed in the scent of the pinkette's dress.

"Luka… " She was real.

"Luka…" She was here.

"Miku…" The tealette widened her eyes as the pinkette wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, Miku. I've been watching over you, long before you ever wrote in me. I waited and watched you on that shelf that you had carelessly tossed me onto. I saw the pain you went through, I saw the tears. I saw the disconnected person you became. And when you finally wrote in me, I had the chance to make you happy again." Luka looked down into Miku's eyes and gently cupped Miku's face.

"I have made you happy, right?" Miku nodded, unable to speak as she clutched onto Luka. Luka smiled fondly at the shorter girl.

"I'm glad, then."

* * *

Miku blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. And then she realized that

"I'm home," Miku stated. She raised herself up and looked around. Her school uniform was on the wall hanger, and the door was shut closed. Miku looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was well past midnight.

"So… the alley…." Never happened, did it? Miku's eyes began watering as she stumbled out of bed and turned on the light. Luka was nowhere to be found.

"N-no…" Miku began to hyperventilate when it dawned on her that Luka was really gone this time. She wasn't lodged between a small crevice this time, and Miku always kept her in her room or her schoolbag. She wasn't in either. Miku reached out towards the air and crumpled onto the floor. So this was how it was. Miku was crazy the whole time, right? There was no Luka, no talking diary. It was simply a delusion. But…

"My clothes." Clinging onto Miku's pajamas, a single wavy strand of pink hair hung loosely. Miku smiled bittersweetly as she picked it off her clothes. Then slowly, she pressed her lips on the piece of hair.

'I'm not crazy after all, then.'

* * *

"I'm sorry I left. I was going to come back soon. I wish I didn't make you cry," Luka told the tealette, who was currently resting her head on the pinkette's shoulder. Miku smiled with closed eyes and responded.

"Mm, it's okay, Luka. As soon as I figured out you weren't completely gone, I calmed down." The two lied underneath a dead tree trunk's base, and the night was silent and lit up with thousands of tiny stars. Luka caressed Miku's jawline, tracing it lightly with two of her fingers before tucking a small piece of teal hair behind Miku's ear. Luka couldn't help but place a few chaste kisses on the top of Miku's head as she did that action.

"You know, Luka, I feel so comfortable with you. Why is that?" Miku murmured, burying her face into Luka's large chest. Luka patted the tealette's head and answered Miku's question.

"There are many reasons why that may be. It could be the fact that you've entrusted almost all of your secrets unto me, or it could be the fact that we've had a deeper, more trusting friendship than most people will ever experience in their lifetime. Or it could be the fact that you love me." Miku opened her teal eyes and glanced upwards into Luka's cerulean ones.

"I love you?" Miku questioned the pinkette. Luka nodded.

"As do I, my sweet Miku. Who could resist such a cute girl?" Luka said with an almost playful tone in her voice, tickling Miku underneath her ribcage. Miku giggled as she pretended to swat away Luka's hands.

"I know I do, stupid. Who could resist such a beautiful girl?" Miku shot back, playing along. Luka sighed and held Miku closer to her body.

"What a beautiful sky we have tonight. But I feel like there should be more…" Luka mumbled, flicking her wrist towards a specific spot in the sky. A full moon now beamed down reflected light onto the pair.

"How do you do that?" Miku asked, truly curious. Luka smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the company of Miku, the cool night air, and the excitement of this situation.

"That… is a secret," Luka said, playfully winking at the tealette. Miku frowned, and Luka couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Miku's expression was. Luka placed another peck on Miku's cheek and ran her hand down the length of Miku's arm.

"Don't worry. One day we will be able to meet outside of the elusive dream world. But for now, you will have to be patient as I try to break free from my limits." Miku's frown deepened.

"But that's not fair! Why can't you just leave this place?" Luka exhaled inaudibly at the complexity of her situation. There really wasn't any simple explanation for why Luka hid in this place.

"I'll tell you one day. That's a promise." Luka wagged a finger in front of Miku's face and flashed her a cheeky smile. "How about this? When I finally am able to use my main form for good, and contain it so I can live in the real world permanently, I'll give you a treat. Does that sound good?" Miku gazed blankly at Luka.

"What kind of treat?" Miku asked. Luka smiled secretively.

"You'll see. It'll be one so great that you'll never, ever forget it. But for now, please accept this treat."

Luka gently rubbed her thumb on the side of Miku's face before cupping her face with her hands, bringing their foreheads together. Slowly, Luka tilted her head to the side and brushed her lips with Miku's. Miku shuddered a bit, but then relaxed as Luka continued to kiss her… softly. And Miku kissed her back with just as much inexperience and passion as Luka did.

The sun was starting to peek from the horizon, and Luka grudgingly broke off their kiss. Miku smiled uneasily before speaking.

"I guess I'll see you tonight again, huh?" Miku asked. Luka nodded in disappointment. Miku held Luka's hand and kissed her knuckles, one by one.

"I love you, Luka. I believe that one day, we will meet in our physical bodies. That's because I know that you would do anything for me." Miku placed another kiss on Luka's hand. "And I would do anything for you as well." And with that, a field of white surrounded the two, and Miku was whisked away into the world of reality. Luka gazed longingly at the fleeting glimmer of her love, then straightened up. There was work to be done. Their love would no longer be a dream. No - Luka would make sure it became a reality.

"Until next night, my sweet Miku."

* * *

 **I have a diary myself. I have a name for it, and its name is Mimsie, after my stuffed rabbit. I write in it often. Let me know if you want me to make a multi-chap out of this.**

 **Review?**


End file.
